elite_dangerousfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Elite Dangerous: Horizons
300px|thumb|link= Игра обновляется сезонами (каждый длится примерно год). В каждом сезоне выходит некоторое количество более мелких обновлений. Первый сезон - релиз игры. Второй сезон - Horizons (Горизонты) Ниже представлен список основных изменений 2 сезона (оригинал тут): 2.0 Beta 1 Новый контент/геймплей *Добавлена возможность приземлится на безатмосферные планеты! *Добавлен режим Орбитального круиза *Добавлен режим Суб-орбитального полета *Добавлен режим Скольжение, для более точного приближения к интересующей точке на поверхности планеты *Добавлен Гараж для планетарного транспорта *Добавлен Волновой сканер *Скорректирован зазор между днищем корабля и поверхностью планеты для запуска ТРП (SRV) (для тех кораблей что способны установить Гараж для планетарного транспорта) *Добавлена возможность Отпустить корабль на орбиту и Вызвать его обратно, находясь на поверхности планеты *Добавлена возможность отключения Помощника полетов (Flight Assist) при полете у поверхности планет *Добавлен модуль Планетарного сближения во все стартовые пакеты *Добавлен модуль Планетарного сближения во все корабли *Добавлен индикатор гравитации *Добавлена нижняя всплывающая панель меню *Добавлена возможность запуска ТРП (SRV), когда корабль приземлился на поверхность планеты *Добавлена возможность запуска ТРП (SRV), когда корабль приземлился на посадочной площадке Планетарной базы Добавлен различный опционал ТРП (SRV): *Добавлена возможность перемещения по поверхности планеты на ТРП (SRV) *Добавлены реактивные ускорители на ТРП (SRV) для вертикального маневрирования *Добавлена турель на ТРП (SRV) *Добавлены различные механизмы взаимодействия ТРП (SRV) с поверхностью планеты *Добавлен Волновой сканер *Добавлен и доступен для управления игроком ТРП (SRV) - Scarab *Добавлен сканер поверхности *Добавлены настройки управления для ТРП (SRV) *Добавлена анимация пилота в кабине ТРП (SRV) Визуализация планет *Обновлена визуализация поверхности планеты на средних дистанциях *Добавлена визуализация поверхности для безатмосферных планет *Добавлены настройки качества визуализации поверхности планет *Улучшено освещение на поверхности планет *Добавлены детализированные объекты на поверхности планет Добавлены охранные автоматические беспилотники под управлением NPC **S4 "Sentry" **S5LM "Guardian" **S9 "Goliath" **Stinger-2 Добавлены планетарные порты *Игроки могут приземляться на планетарные порты *Корабли NPC могут пользоваться планетарными портами *На планетарных портах добавлена возможность взять/сдать задание *На потребительском рынке в планетарных портах доступны новые товары Добавлены поселения на поверхности планет *Добавлен портал с арт-скетчами (иконки персонажей, значки фракций/держав, цвета, шрифты и пр.) *Добавлена различные степени защищенности планетарных баз *Добавлены противовоздушные охранные турели *Добавлены наземные охранные турели *Добавлены различные компоненты планетарных баз *Добавлены различные точки взаимодействия с игроком *Добавлены награды за передачу данных с взломанных маяков планетарных баз (Data links) *Добавлены запрещенные для посещения зоны (в случае нахождения в них будут накладываться штрафы и активируется система защиты данной территории) Добавлены точки интереса на поверхности *Добавлено отображение на сканере точек интереса *Добавлены сигналы для волнового сканера *Добавлены точки интереса с материалами *Добавлены активные точки интереса (возможно враждебное поведение по отношению к игроку) *Добавлены естественные точки интереса *Добавлены точки интереса содержащие различные сооружение Материалы и Синтез *Добавлена процедурная генерация материалов *Добавлен Синтез *Добавлена возможность синтезировать расходные части для АПР *Добавлена возможность синтезировать впрыск в РСД для увеличения дальности прыжка *Добавлена возможность синтезировать боеприпасы для корабельного вооружения *Добавлена возможность ремонта ТРП (SRV) за счет синтеза *Добавлена возможность дозаправки ТРП (SRV) за счет синтеза *Добавлена возможность синтезировать боеприпасы для плазменной турели ТРП (SRV) *Добавлены различные бонусы от качества синтеза Добавлены новые миссии *Добавлены миссии связанные с планетарными объектами *Некоторые миссии можно получить только на планетарных портах *Добавлены редкие планетарные миссии *Добавлены миссии связанные с поселениями и базами Изменения в графическом интерфейсе *Планеты, на которые возможно приземление отмечены на навигационной панели *В суперкруизе есть возможность открыть карту поверхности планеты через меню карты галактики/системы (Hook planet map into the 'hyperlinking' we support with galaxy/system map) *Предоставлен прямой доступ к Карте поверхности планеты из кабины корабля (правая панель) *Добавлена схематическая карта поверхности планеты *Системная карта: добавлен уровень планетарных ресурсов на информационной панели *Добавлено визуальное отображение объекта, находящегося на другой стороне планеты *Визуализация запрещенных для посещения зон зависит от поверхности планеты *Отображение на планетарной карте портов и баз Основные *Добавлен новый 64 битный клиент *Добавлен специальный стартовый пакет Горизонты *Добавлены разрешения на посещения планет *Added Black Friday paint jobs - These will be available for the Horizons launch. Повышения стабильности * CQC: Prevent "Waiting for Players" with a full lobby * Don't try and update the navigation panel when in CQC Основные исправления *Исправлены некоторые проблемы с приземлением Asp Explorer и Asp Scout *Исправлены проблемы с геометрией корабля Anaconda *Исправлены позиции камеры при отображение декалей 1 и 3 на корабле Diamondback Scout и Diamondback Explorer *Исправлены проблемы геометрии шасси Sidewinder Mk. I *Новый профиль в настройках теней, для улучшения качества теней в астероидных поясах *Исправлено повторение звука после CQC Командный конфликт *Исправлена ошибка в геометрической модели Federal Assault Ship *Исправлена ошибка в настройках управления: при назначении на клавишу определенного действия, если эта клавиша уже задействована, не отображалась задействованная функция а просто был пустой бланк. *Добавлен новый слот 1 размера в Sidewinder Mk. I и Eagle Mk. II и настроено правильное его отображение в "Горизонтах". был баг при котором в данном слоте отображалось 2 устройства вместо 1. *Фонарь кабины теперь может быть отремонтирован Блоком АПР *Fixed Russian Stats page texts shows as missing characters throughout *Fix offset mouse pointer on Station menu, shipyard and insurance screen *Imperial cutters Mouse Widget is inclined towards one corner fixed *If a head tracking library fails to load, even though we have a path to it, then make sure it goes into the error state rather than attempting to load the dll every frame *Исправлена проблема, при которой на средних и дальних дистанциях рекламные панели частично отображались сквозь астероиды *Исправлены проблемы расположение пупса на приборной панели Orca *System Map VR: - Added the concept of a Base Scale that scales all GUI, planet miniatures and dolly ranges to make everything pleasantly bigger and further away (as we deal with locked FOVs in VR opposed to orthographic) *System Map: Add a different global scale to the label manager for VR to make the text larger *Исправлена ошибка, при которой пол пилота не правильно отображался в кабине корабля. *Made the schematics bigger for the construction phases of the Occellus Stations *Исправлена ошибка, при которой корабли NPC не становились "Разыскиваемыми" или не краснели после того как атаковали большие корабли игрока. *Известные игроку имена NPC кораблей и пилотов больше не пропадают. Это должно помочь при выполнении миссий или в ситуациях когда NPC просит последовать за ним в обычный космос. *Исправлены проблемы анимации с грузовым люком и шлюзом на корабле Vulture *Исправлен надоедающий баг ремонта, стоимостью 10кр. *Щиты перезаряжаются быстрее, когда корабль пристыкован к станции в доках. *Исправлены положения камер для декалей на корабле Imperial Cutter *Ship dashboard GUI still present when viewing Bobbleheads in Outfitting *Track CQC gametype when entering matchmaking to prevent entering lobbys of another gametype *Исправлено обрезание части пупса на приборной панели корабля Eagle Mk. II *Навигационные маркеры теперь пунктирные, если находятся за объектом (планетой, звездой) *Добавлены настройки качества текстуры поверхности планет в графический настройках. *Fixed animation clipping on the nacelle hard point doors *Исправлено периодически не правильное отображение надписи "Не удалось присоединится" или "сессия переполнена" при присоединении к заполненной игре в режиме CQC *Модуль кабины пилота не отображается в панели модулей в режиме игры CQC *Added specialized VR mesh for the outfitting screen *Корабль игрока неуязвим, когда игрок управляет ТРП (SRV) (только для версии Beta 1) *Ракеты теперь более эффективны против щитов *Обновлены переводы *Исправлены яркие следы двигателя у малых истребителей Федерации *Added three stage slider background to FSD boost slider in the galaxy map *На отстреливаемый использованный радиатор теплоотводной катапульты теперь действует гравитация *Увеличено количество боезапаса для залпового орудия c 30 до 90 cнарядов *Prevent excessive spamming of telemetry from edServer to webServer after a player has followed a jump wake *Базовая комплектация Sidewinder Mk. I теперь оснащена Импульсными лазерами с низким энергопотреблением и на подвеске *Добавлена недостающая миссия "assassin chatter" *Imperial Cutter's Mouse Widget is inclined towards one corner *Resized the Standard bullet impact FX game wide to fix the standard bullet impact from being too large when hitting shields *You can raise your landing gear while landed via the function panel fixed *Turn off proximity warnings in super cruise, they feel odd near planets, and aren't that helpful anyway *Refuel all vehicles in the target ship's launch bay when docking at a market *For the Beta 2 public test, Beagle 2 Landing in Asellus Primus star system also has all modules and ships available in stock *Fix occasional transaction server errors for users with very large numbers of friends *Slightly retuned background sim to give greater daily influence changes for a given amount of player activity *Ряд улучшений в производительности и стабильности сервера *Добавлены недостающие типы охотников за головами (hitmen types) *Try to improve the feedback for contact mission types *Decrease mission respawn time and number of missions at boards *Increase timed assassination targets spawn rate *Generally fix target spawning errors *Добавлены новые иконки миссий *Add fines to early abandonment where applicable *Небольшие исправления в отображениях значений репутации/влияния/правительства Исправления в версии игры для Xbox One *Fix some issues when adding preflight checks to the Xbox controls *If ship is destroyed while controller is disconnected, handle when the controller is disconnected in CQC as well as normal play *Make sure the session is full error is displayed if that is the reason for not joining a session *Don't show disconnection messages if we're in the controller disconnect flow *Enabled the FOV graphics setting on Xbox to help people compensate against TVs cropping the screen edges off *Improve network problems diagnostics messaging *Don't give up on waiting for a voice comms name if the other player is in the unnamedVoiceCommsUsers list and so the name retrieval is still underway Серверные исправления *Fix occasional transaction server errors for users with very large numbers of friends *Slightly retuned background sim to give greater daily influence changes for a given amount of player activity *Many performance and reliability improvements Аудио изменения *Добавлены новые музыкальные композиции *Planetary Audio - Ambiences for all new planetary structures, POIs etc *Planetary Audio – Sounds for skimmers *Planetary Audio - Planetary mining *Physics Audio - New physics surface audio in settlements and planets *Physics Audio - New surface collisions/impacts/frictions for Ice/Rock/Metal planet surfaces *Physics Audio - Buggy has rubber/glass/buggy metal impacts *Physics Audio - Planetary dust audio added to buggy/skimmers/ships *Ship Audio - Orbital cruise *Ship Audio - Launch/Landing mechanic *Ship Audio - CargoBay ambience *Ship Audio - CobraMKIV *Ship Audio - Planetary glide *Ship Audio - Planetary flight *Ship Audio – Ship stress (creaking/rattling) now happens when ship is working hard against gravity, or performing an extreme manoeuvre *SRV Audio – Engine/movement/boost/wheel-thrusters/surface/skid/dust/chassis/suspension *SRV Audio – Deploying/retrieving SRV and transitions *SRV Audio – SRV turret gun *SRV Audio – SRV Datalink Scanner *SRV Audio – Micro-resource physical sounds *GUI Audio - New planet surface map audio *GUI Audio - Orbital HUD *GUI Audio – Turret HUD *GUI Audio - Landing helper *GUI Audio - Synthesis *GUI Audio - Wavescanner *GUI Audio - MicroResource GUI sounds *Audio Optimisation - Optimisations on LandingPad audio *Audio System - Dynamic soundbank loading *Audio System - Optimisation on asteroid ring reverb *Audio System – Optimised Occlusion/Obstruction system in CQC *Audio System – Improvements to the pooled objects system *Audio Bug – Fixed repetitive audio glitch after CQC team deathmatch *Audio Bug – Rank up sounds now stop if animation becomes hidden *Audio Bug – Fix for silent Asp cockpit 2.0 Beta 2 *Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые игроки не могли присоединиться к игровому серверу из главного меню *Fix some mismatched terra-formed meta data on server caused stability problems *Stop edserver crashes when player is in an SRV and has a mission to kill ships *Fix crash when scanning a data link with turret and boarding ship *Fix values for inertial camera spring on VR HMDs *Fix occasional crash related to SRV wheel collisions *CQC - Reticle gains a strange overlay / Extra GUI arrows appear each time your ship is destroyed fixed *Xbox One: Overlapping numbers on Gamertags fixed *Make sure the supercruise stations are set up correctly for networking *Tweaks to comms and info panel in Cutter cockpit *Hitting a planet at high speed (above several C in supercruise) no longer does weird things *Ensure that the planetary approach suite is automatically applied when resurrecting a ship *Fix for settlement decorations replicating when they should be local only *Re-export mission templates for latest settlement layouts *Xbox One: Crash fix in Eranin combat zone *Xbox One: Allow entry into orbital cruise (already applies to non-Horizons clients) *Xbox One: Abort system map on network error *Xbox One: Better handling of webserver errors 2.0 Beta 3 Аудио изменения *Audio Mix - Improvements to non-self SRVs, and non-self SRV surface dust *Audio Mix - Improvements on non-self ship launch-land sequence *Audio Mix - Improvements to Turret HUD *Audio Mix - Improvements to Material collection *Audio Mix - Improvements to skimmers *Audio Mix - Improvements to external sounds heard from SRV landing pad garages *Audio Mix - External sounds no longer audible in planetary outfitting bays *Audio Mix - Improvements to planet structures *Audio Mix - Boosted Orbital HUD warning blips *Audio Mix - Improvements to Buggy Shield *Audio Bug - Fixed messy sounding Anaconda, Adder, Eagle, Imperial Eagle, Federal Assault SHip, Vulture, Cutter, Clipper, CobraMKIV on exiting from Glide *Audio Bug - Fixed planetary launch “clunk” happening too late *Audio Bug - Fix for hard music cut on leaving system map *Audio Bug - Fixed hard-panned GUI sound in system map *Audio Bug - Fix for buggy shield sounds being audible from huge distance *Audio Bug - Fixed silent metal rich planet ambience *Audio Bug - Ship engines now go silent when freefalling with FA off Audio Bug - Fixed silent canopy grit/scratch, when driving through dust kick-up *Audio Bug - Ship voice no longer says "Landing Gear Deployed" when deploying buggy *Audio Bug - Arrival from supercruise music delayed until a glide is complete near planets *Audio Bug - Skimmer hatches now sound different depending on their size *Audio Optimisation - Optimisations to skimmers Игровые изменения *Fix crashes in power distributor *Fixed server crash with island clean up *Fix crash in station menu if a cockpit isn't present *Kinematic input crash fix *When the connection to the webserver is broken, prevent the game from softlocking at the end of a CQC match *Speculative fix for some data points not being active at the right time *Make sure that surface installation damage is fully network replicated *Fix for only some data points actually giving a reward for completion *Make some points of interest illegal, allowing you to attack and trespass for no permanent penalty *Fix for some Commanders not being able to die or clear their save *Enable a free ship option on SRV death; generalise resurrection options some more in preparation for respawning to orbit *Fix rescuing Commanders stuck on planets without access to Horizons *The "rejoin ship" option on the insurance screen now only returns to your last port if you deployed the SRV from a settlement; if you deployed straight from a landed ship, your ship respawns in orbit around the planet you were on *Send through the market id of settlements so galaxy map can show them *Close the cargo transfer panel when you can no longer switch back to the ship *Allow more texture streaming memory *Make sure time (and legal status) properties are replicated across the network *Don't fix ship when dismissed and recalled *Logging out while landed or hovering near a settlement or port should not longer potentially respawn you under the floor *Making sure the SRV specific "surface map" button doesn't appear in the ship cockpit when going back to the ship *Adding localisation key for system map "locale" panel ("settlements" category becomes "Ports" ) *Removing old icon system from system map station and surface settlements *Stop all hostile ships in conflict zones targeting the player and friendly ships do not assist *Trespass zones around settlements now fire a fine and then a bounty *DataPoint rewards now select their payee from star polity. Federation, Alliance or Empire are acceptable factions *Fix potential bad transform for far dust effects *Added 50% more fuel for the SRV *Fix for hologram advert activities blocking objects from activating (e.g. some port segments in a loading screen) *When docked or landed altitude should now read 0 *Altitude in SRV should now read 0 when SRV is on the floor *Altitude fixed for ships, incorrect parameter was being used for offsetting landing gear against ship location *Fix remote client buggies spawning in the wrong place and doing a weird flip under their parent ship *Fix FOR (Frame of Reference) error causing ships spawning in the right place and then flying to weird locations during ship recall *Added disabled "Ship Departing" button to the role panel when the ship is departing *UI support for updating the 'SC' panel to show distance and speed to orbital cruise *Make sure we cant fire the turret if we are in any other state but active *The canopy no longer repairs its self when leaving and re-entering the ship *Split out the SRV roll into a new binding, this new binding can be bound to the same as the steering axis to get the same functionality as we have now *Pushed Python drive hit spheres back so it can intersect with the hitcheck - so drives are not invulnerable *Turrets remain in contacts at 1% health after they die fixed *When applying a module perk, check that the new perk can be applied before deactivating the current one *Restock panel no longer allow you to confirm a transaction with zero things selected *Improved feedback when attempting to confirm a transaction you cannot afford (flashy red cost) on restock panel *You should not be able to target modules on an SRV *Orbital HUD now stops rendering when canopy is breached *Enable the collision callback whether we are the authority or not, so collisions on the capsule of the SRV are registered (fixes some issues with SRV not taking damage) *Goliath Skimmer vehicle missiles aren't affected by the weapons range value fixed *Make skimmers a bit more mobile with shooting and moving *Missile skimmers don't respond quick enough to players driving at them *Setting skimmer missiles to have a range of up to 800m, instead of a couple of kilometers *Adjusted the basic skimmer weapon attack and down time *Skimmers do not have an image on the contact panel fixed *Ramming into skimmers with your ship doesn't give the player a penalty fixed *Able to partly hide behind settlement structures enough to obscure skimmer LoS making it super easy to kill them fixed *You shouldn't be able to friend yourself while in the SRV *Fix bug in vehicle where its trying to find some valid geometry below the SRV to ensure we'll spawn above the floor *Fix for turrets/skimmers becoming hostile to the player without the player being hostile in return *AI NPCs having issues docking at a station and a planetary port fixed *Settlement/Planetary ports locations in the navigation panel are shuffling constantly fixed *The choose module popup now continuously updates *Look up the player's ship if they are in a buggy and we want to know if they can dock at an outpost *LOD fixes for some buildings *Collision mesh fixes for various buildings *Fixed LODs for the hardpoint bunkers used for Outpost Planet Ports *Fixed a number of UV and LOD issues on port road sections *Fixed some floating POIs *Improved VR camera positions in SRV *Fix bullets not reliably appearing for their first frame. Looks significantly better in the SRV, especially at low framerates. will also improve feel of other projectile weapons (CQC cannons a notable case) *Fixed the Keelback's name in local traffic reports *Bobblehead GUI image disappears fixed *Bobblehead slots 8 and 9 are not automatically re-selected after you place a bobblehead in it fixed *Added new signal source for mining extractors *Unbound system and galaxy map bindings from classic context scheme and resolved some other weird issues present in the file too *Updated terrain GPU work option description to make it clearer what this option does *Fix for star trails flickering off every time an envmap capture is taken *Subtle tinting for surface materials that were coming through too flat / neutral grey *Upgraded detail rocks AO and improved the textures on the metal rocks *Adjust surface material blending values *Fix Io type worlds not reporting their atmospheres *Postpone planet rendering while in loading screens *Display modules in the choose module popup as disabled if we can't apply a perk to them *Fixed error that was preventing Ship Graveyard from spawning *Fixed laser gate visibility issue (it wasn't turning off) *Remove an extra copy of the firegroup in the data link scanners module data in the SRV starter loadout *Tweak to the SRV muzzle flash to make it more visible when shooting close range *Fix logic components and inactive turrets in one of the military settlements *Player debris should now fall under gravity when the payer dies on a planet *Don't kick out dust when ship is docked *Initialise openvr tracking space to seated - will prevent compositor bounds being permanently shown *Compute shader performance tweak *Prevent targeting SRV with ship *Buying or swapping a ship in the ship yard causes the camera to float around the station *Fix for the radar occasionally displaying in the wrong location above the player after the buggy redocks with the ship *Removed decals to stop them floating on destroyed geometry *Cockpit no longer marked as "inactive" once repaired *Art pass on deco files for the Radial ports *Несколько небольших исправлений в текстах *Xbox One: Fix an error seen when temporarily breaking the network connection during CQC matchmaking *Xbox One: Wing members are not informed that another wing member is no longer part of the chat when they've accepted a new voice comms request *Xbox One: If the UI is waiting for us to update our friends list but we're not updating (have done so too recently) then re-push the current friends list to the UI to remove the "Server Response" loading screen New 2.0 mission changes *Общие исправления текстов *Remove cargo requirement for off-Base 6/8/9 *Stop pirate ships respawning if killed in bespoke 4/5 *Показана дистанция во всех имссиях по доставке груза *Rep/inf/state/reward balancing first pass *Исправлены вылеты *Prevent players being unable to take off-base missions because they are in the buggy *Make more off-base missions trigger 2.0 Beta 3.1 hotfix Hotfix for the AMD issues 2.0 Beta 4 *Crash fix for rare case when checking data point rewards *Fix crash on remote clients when spawning a skimmer from a level skimmer spawner *In the rare case we don't have an authority machine, avoid the crash caused when checking whether to wait for an object *Prevent potential crash when quitting the game on the same frame as a recalled ship appears *Fix softlock when entering the CQC menu *Ensure that NPC pilots are created correctly and don't block loading *If the user overwrites GraphicsConfiguration.xml with a copy from an older version of the game, provide default quality settings for planet surface materials instead of crashing *Fix crash in cockpit UI if disconnected from server *Fix crash in bobblehead component when exiting orbital cruise *Don't crash if a POI cannot be placed on a suitable body *Fix a crash when targeting a wake (or otherwise managing to have an approach type without valid target destination) *Fix crash when scooping mining and material fragments *Landfall planets will be displayed in "locale" panel only if they've been discovered *Исправлен баг, когда кнопка "Показать поверхность планеты" показывала изначальную точку на карте системы (Planet surface map displays starting system map when selected fixed) *Fix for the Wing UI saying "destroyed" when the wing member deploys their SRV *Escape pod does not show up in schematic view when targeted *Navigation panel filter resets after action, such as leaving a station fixed *Too close dropping out box stuck over the top of HUD fixed *Planetary map displays player position even with an altitude = 0.f meters (SRV / docked or landed ship) *Skimmers do not have an image on the contact panel fixed *Added a list of stored ships for stations and surface settlements (displayed in the left hand panel, below faction info) *Prevent materials and synthesis tabs overlapping *Active Cargo Filters now all fit on screen *Modules are showing bonuses incorrectly when synthesizing fixed *Synthesis - Back button loses synthesis focus fixed *Cargo Filters - Back button doesn't set the filter button active fixed *Adjusted the alpha of the background panels while pop-ups are different sizes to make it more readable *Added disabled or inapplicable state to the module select buttons *Heading indicator now use the planet up rather than world space up for its 0 degree direction *Made the Occupied Escape Pod refer to the correct schematic and resized the schematic to be about the same size as a cargo canister *Reset focus in external panel when hiding surface map button *Fix for the cruise drop-out UI being confused if targeting a landable planet and a low wake at the same time *Bobblehead slots 8 and 9 are not automatically re-selected after you place a bobblehead in it fixed *Fixed back button in surface map. Also small cosmetic change to system map camera : no more lerping when accessing the surface map of a planet from the cockpit *Resized Type 9 and Sidewinder target schematics a bit *Hide role panel UI from season 1 players *Fixed focus issue when displaying an inbox message and switching to another panel *system map : changed "ships" to "stored ships" in middle panel *SRV Scarab sub module lost when moving Planetary vehicle hanger to different internal slot fixed *Keep the camera in the cockpit position for interior Outfitting view in VR *Fix label flickering in Galaxy Map *Nav marker disappears when targeting away from it fixed *Move CQC stats lower in the Commander Stats page *Fix for mining objects not replicating their dead state *Skimmer lasers now only have a 50m (visual) range. This will hopefully make it less likely that their scanning lasers will poke through geometry and in to hangars *Network the hostile override list, meaning that skimmers and turrets in a settlement will shoot you even if you're not the authority of the settlement *Cargo Canisters no longer spawn half stuck in geometry in dump POIs *Turrets now become invisible to sensors when you destroy them. They will also return to the sensor contacts when they are healed *Reduced the amount of force applied to debris when it's shot *Increased the probability of lawless POIs spawning *Increased rewards from cargo canisters at wrecks *Fix for skimmers not providing bounty vouchers when killed *Make sure hostility lists are transferred when switching from SRV to ship *Changing the shipwrecks to have more cargo/rewards and skimmers to fight *Reward pass for 'hard' unflattened shipwrecks *Fix for not triggering the "blocking landing pad" crime *Speculative fix for some missiles failing to die at the end of their life *Make fuel materials a bit more common *When setting off a trespass bounty, Sentry skimmers didn't respond fixed *Make ship detectable POIs visible from the ship if the ship is near enough *Added fuel efficiency benefit to synthesis *Fixed landing gear getting stuck after deploying a SRV while docked *Added exploration progression for discovering and collecting materials *Added consequences for the minor faction that controls the market where settlement vouchers are redeemed *When setting off a trespass bounty, Sentry skimmers didn't respond fixed *Hostile skimmers at POIs don't aggro unless shot fixed *Fixed completion components for large settlements *Remove erroneous missions from bulletin board *Исправлен баг с исчезнувшим текстовым описанием миссий *Исправлен баг с ранним завершением некоторых миссий *Добавлено строка "Действие на влияние" в некоторых миссиях *Make some interface targets more obvious *Remove erroneous time left contract elements *Исправлены проблемы в миссиях по спасению *Планетарные миссии теперь доступны на космических станциях/доках *Убрано требование ранга для некоторых миссий *Added mouse controls to the buggies steering, rolling and pitching. These are overridden by the turret mouse controls when in the turret *Added an option for throttle increments when in drive assist, this will increase/decrease the throttle by fixed amounts each time the accelerate/decelerate buttons are pressed *If a toggle button(like headlook) is using the default bindings, then disable the toggle mode button as it is always the same as the default binding. If it is then bound to something else and not the default any long, then toggle mode button will become available again *The data link scanner on the SRV now defaults to fire group 2 *Ship states 1 SRV available when it has been destroyed on role panel fixed *Fixed SRV panel not showing quantity *Correct the info displayerd about Planetary Vehicle Hangars in outfitting. It should not show Health or Integrity, but it should show power draw and it's number of available vehicle slots *Solved missing header for role panel when in the ship and looking at the SRV loadout *Ensure correct SRV info string is being used *Fixed problem of 'Selecting to "Reload All" from starport services does not re-buy a broken SRV back but still takes credits *Added text warnings for low SRV fuel and health *Deploy the turret in code only when we have driven away from the ship, stow it when we get near the ship *Change damage calculations for the wheel so that it uses the speed of the first wheel that we find that has impacted but the up of the SRV instead of the speed of the SRV and the up of the car *Help text for 'Steering left button' and 'Steering right button' both read 'Button for steering left in SRV' *Stop SRV debris falling through ground *Fixed disappearing speed gauge on SRV *Fixed mismatched weapon status for turret gun *Added new feedback messages when one tries to thrust, use the turret or change to turret mode when the turret is stowed *SRV handbrake indicator doesn't refresh in turret mode fixed *SRV turret power distribution 'pips' aren't synced with the SRV in cockpit view *Health bar appears under planet target schematic after using turret mode fixed *Fixed GUI constantly alternating between Activate Turret and Leave settlement when driving the SRV *Улучшена точность турели на SRV *Исправлен баг, когда невозможно было открыть карту галактики/системы из SRV *Added facility to load cargo onto ship without docking *Added exploration progression for SRV driving (scaled by distance from SOL) *Increased default oxygen remaining for new vehicles to 4 minutes *In VR remove inertial camera simulation entirely *Present an option in AppConfig to disable rendering to the monitor window in Steam VR *Added LODs for the Planetary Bases road sections *Draw call optimisations for road sections on planetary bases *Further LOD optimisations for buildings *Removed debug settlements from 49 Arietis *Texture optimisations to aid streaming *Capped the undersides of the buttresses on the edges of the radial ports *Fixed floating structures at Bryant Prospect *Fixed floating structures in large extraction settlements *Fixed collision mesh issue with the energy gates *Add another LOD level to the planetary port *Updated textures for buildings *Enable icy planet sub surface scatter *Fixes for incorrect particle shadows/lighting and potentially other numerous subtle render bugs *Fix for immediate compute d3d hazard warnings (one cause for broken terrain with some AMD cards) *Changes to surface rock slope placement to reduce likelihood of floating rocks *Overhaul of surface materials to add more detail and improved colours *Prevent tiny planets from having a combination of basins, large scale deformation, europa linae, rifts and craters which add up to a depth greater than the radius of the planet itself *Changed the bindings of the X52 pro to deal with the issue of not being able to scan. Hard points now deploy by default when a trigger is used and other controls are put in line with the normal x52 *Ensure that a pilot is present in a ship and SRV in all instances *Reduced the intensity of the texture and related lights of projectors in the Corvette cockpit to stop them interfering with the compass *Raised the floor of the low poly Sidewinder cockpit in the external ship to avoid clipping with cargo bay/SUV hold. Blacked out section of diffuse under the chair to aid the change *Corrected Diamondback landing gear volumes *Added correct shadows for Federal Assault Ship and Federal Gunship *Drive Spool up time starts at 1.0 in open play in a surface landed ship fixed *Fixed collision on the Type 9 and adjusted landing height to make disembarking easier *Tweaked external pilot chair positions in Clipper *Added white chairs to low poly cockpit in Clipper *Fixed hitcheck issue with Sidewinder convex hull being backwards *Stop ship landing gear collision being in the wrong place for the first few frames *Extra capping on landing pad bases *Fixed offset one of the garages not allowing SRV access *Increased detail of collision mesh around the approach aprons for the the large and medium landing pads, so if the player manages to drive the SRV up there it will react to the geometry better *Adjusted landing volumes for Vulture *Adjusted landing volumes for the Federal Gunship *Updated the Imperial Fighter's default colour scheme *Fixed broken UVs on Viper MkIV's utility hardpoints *Changes to smooth out jerky camera motion from the inertial simulation during supercruise transitions - Primarily aimed at Orbital Cruise to Glide transition *When dropping to Glide make sure the Normal-space Ship is told about its above-normal starting velocity to prevent glide being interpreted as a huge instantaneous acceleration *Slight change to the speed curve in Orbital Cruise so that the players ship will naturally tend towards 2.5k/s a little more strongly in the last second, so we get a much smaller speed discontinuity *The temporary placeholder ship used during the transition now inherits velocity correctly, removing speed/FOV discontinuity at both ends *Changes to Cockpit Orbital Hud so that when players try to steer back towards the planet they understand what is going on: *When below the drop out height but leaving the planet, mark the whole bottom half of the pitch gauge red *Fix the altimeter so it displays usefully at these altitudes *Improved loading to reduce stalls during ident movie *Updated translations added *Various text fixes Audio Changes *New Audio - Shield break and reform sounds added to SRV *New Audio - Added unique sounds in outfitting bay, when purchasing scarab, Vehicle bay and planet approach suite *Audio Optimisation - Optimisations to planetary physics sounds *Audio Optimisation - Optimised launch land sounds *Audio Mix – Added small echo effect on distant FSD jumps and explosions when on planet surface *Audio Mix – Mix improvements to System map *Audio Mix – Set up dynamic mixing on Wavescanner and the way it interacts with planetary ambiences, music and SRVs *Audio Mix – Improvements to planet dust *Audio Mix – Boosted combat music slightly *Audio Mix – Many improvements to the way non-player SRVs sound *Audio Bug – Fixed crash on CQC chaff launcher variant *Audio Bug - Fix for abrupt stopping and starting of close dust sounds when under a ship *Audio Bug - Fixed broken dynamic ranges on explosions *Audio Bug - Reduced the sense of repetition on SRV boost sounds, when spamming it *Audio Bug - Fixed silent large landing areas *Audio Bug - Fixed orbital cruise sound getting stuck on if your SRV is destroyed and you respawn into an orbiting ship and then enter supercruise *Audio Bug - Fixed a bunch of GUI sounds being muted in the outfitting bay *Audio Bug - Set “orbital flight engaged” voice line to only occur when entering orbital cruise during approach to planet, not when leaving planet *Audio Bug - Fixed hard cut in ship stress noises when FSD starts counting down *Audio Bug - Fix for ship stress sounds being silent on keelback *Audio Bug - Fixes for various issues with the launch/land sounds 2.0 Beta 5 *Fix a crash caused by a POI activating during a transition *Fixed multi-threading crash in physics *Fixed crash in mission manager *Fixed crash in terrain patch generation *Fix for missing texture errors in schematics *Fix missing component error if a player goes offline *OSX crash fix for activity incorrectly trying to load incorrect resources *Fix for starting with the keyboard and mouse control preset causing your throttle controls to go weird *Prevent server error if player tries to buy something they cannot afford *Fix a confirmed cause of players loading into the game up to a kilometer up or down from where they saved *Fix for turrets at illegal PoIs not being legal targets *Turn on main engines by defaultso that dying while landed doesn't respawn you with a disabled ship *Networked the direction of the buggy turret *Add anti ship weapons to match anti buggy weapons in certain POI scenes and appropriate trespass zones *Improved surface details by adding more bump from the normals close up and reducing tiling at distance due to the alpha not being faded out at the same time as the normal *Fixed deep space POIs spawning incorrect POIs *Improve flattening on some deep space POIs *Fix disappearing blue circle for POIs *Fixed skimmers at illegal POIs not having bounties *Attacking settlement generators now counts as Assault, and triggers settlement aggro *Scanning private data links now counts as Major Trespass (up from minor, so now a bounty instead of a fine), and triggers settlement aggro *Updated additional POIs to be visible from the ship and adjusting their radar radius size *Made some of the smaller POIs only visible in the buggy *Don’t render no fly zones on the scanner if you’re in the SRV *When evaluating the terrain for flatness when spawning POIs handle the case when one of the ray casts hits an edge of a triangle and goes through the mesh without hitting it *Adjusted the radar circle offset so that POIs are less likely to be spawned towards the centre *Fixed bounties claimed stat incrementing twice as often as it should be *Fixed redeeming all vouchers for a faction instead of just combat bonds *Fixed some Commodity names in the market trend local news articles *Fixed longitude and latitude using the wrong time to establish location *Rebalance LOD stream priorities to help with some streaming issues *Add support for vacant ship death, and for parking a buggy without a parent ship. Landed ship is now killable except during the vehicle swap process, when it can be damaged but not killed *Fade POIs from the radar down based on altitude so that they're at full opacity at 2.25 km altitude and transparent at 2.00 km *Fixed issue with launching audio *Reduce the scale size to trigger the cockpit/vehicle Role popup to reduce the frequency of unintentionally opening it *Fixed Refinery Panel to show correct strings at the correct time *Updated SRV cargo panels dividers to be more consistent *Fixed focus issue when going to external / internal / role panel while an inbox message is opened *Brought back the cross hair for scooping *Check to see if we have disconnected from edserver before checking to see if we have permission to be close to a planet *Surface material fix for patchiness *Prevent tiny planets from having a combination of basins, large scale deformation, europa linae, rifts and craters which add up to a depth greater than the radius of the planet itself *Building LOD fixes *Building collision fixes *Fixed hitman chatter table *Fixed cargo items in the cargo merge panel not using loc strings *Mission text fixes *Updated tutorial video names and descriptions *Prevent the attempted parsing of $; on data links when scanned info is empty string 2.0 Beta 6 IMPORTANT: Mission changes for this release will wipe existing missions *Fix for crash when reporting bindings *Crash fix for when a cargo canister spawns with either an invalid item, or one set up incorrectly *Speculative fix for world transform crash *Fix streaming error in the faction manager *Fix UI crash in options screen *More aggressive guards to prevent corruption of the physics proxy pair manager *Fix crash with terrain evaluation for landing *Added new graphics option for bottom end video cards to better handle the requirements for Horizons *Fix VR rendering of surface schematic *Optimnisations for environment map capture *Load shaders earlier again on AMD to reduce stalls on loading sequence *Swap order of long/lat on the orbital HUD: the order is now; latitude, longitude, gravity *Altered the null chance for POIs such that there is a nice fall off between civilised and unexplored space *Fix POI's that were visible form ship in the form of a disk but were not spawning when in the ship *Reduced damage boots from synthesis *Fixed multi-cannon basic synthesis so that it only gives 50% ammo refill *Planet ports only care about crimes committed within 4 km *Moved targeting bones to make them more centred in the rock so the turret wont miss *Fix for wing beacons making player ships spawn colliding with existing ships *Disable targeting of sub-targets for planetary turrets *Fix for the assert/silly transforms that happen when you try to Glide down to a planet that's stuck through a ring *Optimisations for Skimmers *Adjusted fade off for POI blue circle so that it starts fading out at 2 km and fades out by 1.5 km *Modified timings for Data points on easy settlements based on feed back all should be at least 120 many medium to large should be 180 seconds *Increased the texture resolution of the cargo bay *Disabled steering controls when in headlook mode when using a mouse for both *Fix some network issues with turrets *Requires missions wipe. Add settlement market id to interface and disable targets missions *Don't show Horizons missions on platforms that don't support them *Split available planetary missions into a separate section on the bulletin board *Remove timeleft contract element from reward collection phases of planetary missions *Added text for surface mission buckets *Don't show space missions in the bulletin board *Allow Commanders to resurrect at other space stations if they last docked at a planet port and their current session does not have access to Horizons *Fix a cargo bay transaction server error *Remove the "Warning, thingy has changed jurisdiction" message, it's misbehvaing around POIs and causing more confusion that it's helping *Ensure that the correct mountain material are being used on high metal worlds where the geology is borderline for metal content *Fix for mismatch in ice fog density between interior and exterior volume *Ensure correct splash screen is shown for the relevant platform *Planet port material optimizations *Schematic material optimizations *Memory optimizations by changing material texture data format *Optimized resource loading *Female pilot texture optimisations *Audio: Slightly changed the way how dust grit works. Also setting initial values for them, so it won't pop in without cause IMPORTANT: Mission changes for this release will wipe existing missions 2.0.04 Перевод пилота Anathem Основные изменения: *Исправлен краш при приближении к некоторым поселениям (AZRAEL - SEARLE PORT) *Исправлена ошибка в компонентах дрона *Исправлен краш во время outfitting-а *Добавлены стражи для менеджеров дверей, связанных с крашами у кого-то крашится клиент именно на входах/выходах *Исправлены неисправности мин/ракет, приводящие к крашам *Добавлены стражи, помогающие предотвратить краши, связанные с Capital Ship *Убедились, что груз передаётся при повторной покупке корабля с "осиротевшего" SRV *Ограничили Galnet, чтобы отображал только последние статьи в игре *Исправили прогресс Darnielle в системе Maia *Исправили некоторые имена в местных новостных статьях, связанных с торговыми отчётами *Сняли ограничение на полёт в систему Phekda *Ранговые миссии больше не должны мгновенно завершаться провалом без видимых причин *Магазин боеприпасов больше не должен показывать дронов доступными для покупки, если их нет на складе *Галактическая карта теперь запоминает предыдущие настройки слайдера Cargo Mass, пока не будет добавлено достаточно реального груза на корабль, чтобы выйти за границы этих настроек *Текущий маршрут не пересчитывается, когда открывается Карта Галактики. Исправили баг с периодическим сбросом маршрута, когда просматривается Галактическая Карта во время FSD charge. И помогли избежать сброса внутрисистемных целей в конце маршрута *SRV теперь дозаправляется, когда стыкуется со станцией *Исправили баг при развертывании багги в гараже в порту, багги стартовал немного ниже уровня поверхности *Исправили схему Imperial Cutter Клиент: *Отображение Текста *Обновлены переводы *Различные исправления текста Сеть: *Исправили баг при определении сетевого подключения MTU: вызывал различные проблемы с подключением типа игрок-игрок *Исправили баг с ID сетевого объекта *Исправили некоторые отсутствующии переводы Powerplay Сервер: *Исправили некоторые несоответствия метаданных, вызванных ошибками сервера *Исправили краш сервера при удалении доступной в настойщее время звёздной системы *Различные улучшения производительности и надежности сервера 2.0.05 Перевод пилота Anathem Основные изменения: * Обновлены переводы * Исправления для иногда не появляющихся поселений и барнаклов Серверные исправления: * Позволили локальным новостным статьям отображаться только в определённых магазинах в пределах одной звёздной системы * Различные исправления при вручении торговых ваучеров членам крыла * Игнорирование фоновых взаимодействий для преступлений, совершённых против Powerplay NPC * Отфильтровали местные новостные сводки для фоновых взаимодействий, имеющих срок давности более 30 дней * Различные улучшения фоновых взаимодействий 2.0.06 Перевод пилота Anathem Основные изменения * OSX: Исправили неполадки с сохранением привязок клавиш для пользователей OSX * Предотвратили мгновенный взрыв SRV от чрезмерного повреждения колёс * Исправили баг с посадочными сенсорами * Если респаунер точек интереса повторяется для нас и мы на платформе, на которой это не поддерживается, то он переходит в нерабочее состояние, из-за которого перестаёт что-либо делать * Исправили проблему с data link сканером при отключенной опции "Firing deploys hardpoint" орудий на SRV * На Sola Prospect в системе Brestla теперь всегда доступны все корабли и модули * Никогда не отображается статус "в сети/не в сети" членов больших приватных групп * Исправили уровень спроса в Commodity Markets, когда уровень запасов достигает 0 * Различные улучшения производительности и надежности сервера CQC * Исправили ошибку на сервере, когда начинается игра Deathmatch * Исправили отображение неправильных результатов в конце игры * Исправили балансировку команды, чтобы корректно учитывался ранг игрока * Убедились, что игра не помечается как закононченная, когда находится в состоянии загрузки * Скорректировали баланс составов команд * Если кто-то присоединяется к матчу CQC менее через минуту после выхода из основной игры, он ждёт следующий матч на экране лобби вместо присоединения к заканчивающейся игре * Удерживаем точки спауна дольше, чтобы избежать появления на верху корабля * Снижен порог минимальных повреждений, полученных в качестве ассистента игрока в CQC * Убрали бонус "первая кровь" в режиме захвата флага * Убрали бонус от лучшего счёта из free-for-all игр * Когда вы принимаете отложенное приглашение на CQC, оно отменяет остальные приглашения, которые у вас есть * Исправили то, что снаряжение не всегда сохранялось в CQC Переводы * Обновлены переводы для некоторых языков Серверные исправления * Исправили некоторые отсутствующие эффекты Powerplay системы * Обновлены галактические цены на сырьевые товары en:Elite Dangerous: Horizons Категория:Обновление Категория:Основная информация Сноски